tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Onikisu Muto
Onikisu Muto is a lone ghoul from the 16th Ward that works as a hunter. this area above the infobox to give a brief overview of your character Appearance Muto's black hair has the sides shaved short and the top of it slightly longer, slicked backwards. Muto has a tanned skin tone and very dark brown eyes, giving the impression that they are black. His eyebrows come downward pointing towards his nose, giving his eyes a more fierce look, contrasting with the rest of his face which usually appears blank, or bored. Muto's main style of attire is a tank top(normally black), with Black boots and dark jeans, topped with a green military style jacket. Muto has a very muscular build. Personality Muto is a rather reserved, but polite man. While being a kind, generous man to the meek, he can also be brutal to assailants. History Not much is currently know about Muto. It is known that he had lost his "home" at an early age, and that he spans out his eating, which he had to decrease the time between and eat more in order to protect himself from attacks. He currently helps two poor families survive by bringing deer meat, one of which he has become very close to. When the daughter had become sick, Muto had attempted to assist in saving up money for a doctor, but the effort was in vain. In addition to helping feed them, he also provides for various homeless. Powers and Abilities [This is where you can detail your characters unique traits and abilities. This can be anything from general skills such as linguistics, to combat abilities like immense speed. Examples are included below in a general formatting. Rifle:It can be assumed that Muto has skill with fire arms as he uses a rifle to hunt deer. Cooking: Muto apparently is capable at cooking human food. Enhanced Sensory: '''It can be assumed his enhanced sensory is due to his state as a ghoul and common use of it during hunting. _____________________________________________________ '''Combat: can also include combat strengths and weaknesses below : Strengths: :* Impressive strength. : Weaknesses: :* Currently unknown. Kagune [Here is where you can detail your character's current and former kagune/kagune forms. They are included under a subheading each. If you character has no kagune, you can delete this portion of the template. Type: Koukaku Appearance: -The kagune has the appearance of a black and red arm that has metallic silver claws at the ends of it's appendages. The kagune was seen coming from his left shoulder blade. Strengths: - * Given it's form, it can be assumed the kagune possesses impressive striking strength and the ability to cut. * It cannot be declared all is yet known. Weaknesses: - * The arm appears to be only slightly longer than his regular arms, giving it a range disadvantage. * It cannot be declared all is yet known. Mechanics: -The kagune's form proves to be matching to that of an arm, capable of gripping and is likely able to cut through material, although how effectively has yet to be seen. Threads is a table that is used to format the many threads or oneshots your character has been involved in. There are seconds for a link (Turn the name into a link), thread type (Interaction, Arc, Oneshot) and a brief description of the thread. Basic examples are included below. Relationships is a table used to format and keep track of your character's relationships with other characters. It has space to detail the other character's name and link to their wiki, as well as space to detail their relationship. Examples are included below. Quotes *“Sorry kiddo, there are more mouths to feed and I gotta turn in the meat to the butcher for my pay before it spoils, maybe next time.” *Why do they still let me come around? Do they fear me, think that I will kill them if angered? Is it because they wouldn’t get by without, and they’re praying that I don’t turn on them? Or do they truly just see me as one of them, part of their family… Human? Gallery is the gallery function of wikia, and allows you to link photos of your character/faceclaim with small details below. Trivia is a trivia section for small facts, and possibly funny about your character. Example formatting is included below. * Muto's name when translated to english with the last name first is, "Onyx, in other words" and with the first name first is, "In other words, Onyx". * "Ojii-san" was the previous butcher that Muto would deliver to. He met the family through him.